otra oportunidad
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: nada que ver el titulo, pero no se me ocurría nada, kagome se enferma, pero no le dice nada a inu, cuendo el se entera... que hará?, kagome se salva?....veanlo ustedes....dejen reviews


**Otra oportunidad... ¿Existe?**

**By: Tommy hiragizawa… osea…io mera**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi TTTT...**

En un día como cualquier otro kagome caminaba hacia la casa de kaede mientras pensaba en todo lo que a su vida estaba consumiendo. En total eran tantas cosas, pero la más importante de todas era aquel amor que le profesaba a su querido hanyou.

Fue raro, pero inuyasha no la buscó en todo el tiempo que ella estuvo en su época, pero bueno, por lo menos pudo estudiar bien esa vez.

Llegó a la aldea, pero al entrar a la choza de kaede no había nadie. Lo pensó un poco, tal vez se fueron sin ella, eso explicaría el porque inuyasha no fue a verla, pero eso no importaba ella los esperaría.

Por la tarde mientras el sol caía llegaron sango y la vieja kaede (no se ustedes pero yo ya quiero que se muera...lo siento vieja kaede), pero no vio ni a miroku ni a inuyasha...

¿donde están los chicos? –

Miroku está ayudando a una aldea vecina, a inuyasha lo dejamos esperándote, pero veo que no está aquí –

No se preocupen, ya verán como regresa pronto –

Eso espero – dijo melancólica kagome – eso espero –

En un momento a otro kagome se comenzó a sentir mal, pero no le tomó importancia, sentándose para esperar a que el pronto regresara...

Legó el alba de un nuevo día y al abrir los ojos inuyasha estaba en la cabaña refunfuñando como siempre...

feh, pero que moscas le han picado a ese miroku, ( es dicho no se porque(o si) le queda perfecto a el tonto de miroku) ¬¬U, ¿ que no ve que tenemos que buscar los fragmentos de shikon, ya suficiente tiempo perdimos por esperar a esa niña tonta –

inuyasha...- la voz de la chica sonaba molesta (y quien no lo estaría).

Ka...kagome – el chico paresia asustado – feh, por fin regresaste, pero ahora el monje no llega – pero se ve que no le duró mucho – ya nos atrasamos bastante por culpa de tus inútiles exámenes y ahora... esto!! – ( inuyasha, amor mío... ¡¡¡aprende a cerrar la boca!!! ´ )

BAKA!!!!, **OSAWARI,OSAWARI, OSAWARI, OSAWARI**!!!!! – inuyasha come tierra dejando un gran pozo….

Ella sale corriendo de la cabaña, pero en el trayecto se comienza a marear y cae desmallada. Lo último que escucha es a sango que se acerca...

kagome-chan –

Cuando despertó otra vez estaba en la cabaña de kaede...

que me pasó? –

párese que se desmayó señorita – ( que observador eres miroku... que graaaan descubrimiento)

miroku...que bueno que ya regresaste –

gracias señorita, pero no es mejor que descanse –

e inuyasha???? ( y dale la burra al trigo) - trató de sentarse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo

no lo sabemos kagome-chan, cuando te trajimos el ya no estaba-

Kagome miró hacia la ventana, ya era de noche, ¿donde estaría?, justo ese pensamiento cruzó su mente una caza-almas pasó cerca de la ventana y después todas sus dudas se fueron.

esta con kikio –

pero como se atreve ese... – (oh, y ahora quien podrá defenderme...yo!!!... es la exterminadora rosada...( no se ustedes pero le queda mejor))

nada sango, ¿me podrías llevar a mi casa? –

pero..kagome, yo no puedo pasar –

tal vez si llevas un fragmento puedas pasar, ¿me acompañas? –

claro kagome-chan – no pudo mas que aceptar al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga.

Al llegar a la época de kagome esta volvió a sentirse mal, y con la ayuda de su familia y sango la trasladaron a un hospital...

¿quien eres tu?, ah, debes de ser sango-chan –

Si, mucho gusto –

Lamento que nos conozcamos de esta forma –

La llegada de alguien las sacó de su conversación, un doctor había llegado, con noticias, esperaban.

familiares de la señorita higurashi? –

si, soy su madre –

lamentamos darle una mala noticia, la hacer unos análisis a su hija descubrimos el origen de sus desmayos, su hija... tiene leucemia –

¿que?, no, no por favor, mi hija no!!! – lloraba la señora higurashi mientras sango la abrazaba. ( pregunta, y según yo donde están souta y el abuelo?)

Pero no solo eso, su corazón no trabaja establemente, cualquier presión o susto la llevaría a la muerte –

Sango comenzó a llorar, ¿que todas las personas a las que quería tenían que morir tan cruelmente??

La noticia fue tomada con naturalidad por kagome, pero es que ella ya lo sentía, sabía que su cuerpo y su vida se acababan, por eso quería pasar su último tiempo arreglando las cosas para su partida...

kagome-chan, ¿no deberías de descansar?, inuyasha entenderá –

no sango, no le diremos nada a nadie, por favor, solo tu sabes este secreto, ¿lo guardas por mí?- le extendió el dedo meñique.

Lo guardo- entrelazó su dedo con el de ella y después sonrieron.

Así ambas regresaron al sengoku donde inuyasha ya las esperaba desesperado...

y ahora que fueron a hacer? – preguntó cuando las vio

me sentí mal, pero ya me dijeron que no es nada –

menos mal, ya te he dicho que esta prohibido enfermarse, pero mejor preparen sus cosas, ya nos vamos –

si – ella sonrió y sango solo se guardó todos los reclamos que en su mente aparecieron.

Pasaron días, mases, y kagome trataba de ser la misma de siempre, nunca se daba el lujo de decir que se sentía mal, pero sango lo notaba, por ello kagome comenzó a viajar al lado de sango en lugar de ir con inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha estaba extrañado de la actitud de kagome, no entendía porque se comportaba así, pero ya tendría oportunidad de pensarlo, ahora era momento de buscar algún lugar para pasar la noche, con luna nueva no podía estar tranquilo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luna nueva esa era la noche, iría a hablar con la única persona que podía hacer feliz a inuyasha ... Su otro yo... kikio.

Caminó hacia el bosque y a medida que caminaba podía ver las caza-almas de kikio, la encontró acostada al cobijo de un árbol, se veía cansada, eso ella lo sentía.

-¿que quieres? – preguntó tan insensible como siempre, pero ella sabía que iría, después de todo eran encarnación y reencarnación.

- pedirte un favor –

- ja, tu a mi? – dijo altanera

- si, tal vez lo sentiste ya, pero voy a morir pronto, por favor, te pido que estés al lado de inuyasha todo lo que puedas, solo lo quiero ver feliz antes de morir –

- y yo que tengo que ver en esto –

-el solo será feliz al lado de su querida kikio –

Kagome se fue después de esto, dejando a la no-muerta con la palabra en la boca...

pero yo ya no soy su querida kikio –

Flash back

Kikio mandó llamar a inuyasha ( la vez de la cabaña) para pedirle que se fuera con ella, que dejara a su grupo.

me lo debes inuyasha, tu aún me amas, ven conmigo, ellos no deben de significar nada para ti, son solo personas que se usan y se desean –

te equivocas, ellos significan mucho para mi, y ya no te pertenezco, no seas egoísta –

egoísta...egoísta...yo morí por ti!!! –

y yo que?, no estuve muerto por 50 años por tu culpa –

entonces no vendrás conmigo, ya no me amas? –

no, ahora a quien amo es a kagome –

(notas: lo se, inuyasha no es tan directo y kikio no se hubiera quedado con los brazos cruzados, pero, en fin, es mi fic y yo así lo quiero...XP)

Fin del flash back

El día llegó, kagome cada vez se sentía peor, ya no podía seguir en el sengoku...

sango – y le dijo todo con la mirada, por lo menos todo lo que necesitabas saber

vamos –

Sango dejó a kagome en su época, después regresó al sengoku...

- donde está? – fue lo que preguntó inuyasha al verla llegar

- en su casa –

- voy por ella, necesitamos encontrar los fragmentos –

- inuyasha!!!!- le extendió una nota y los fragmentos que llevaba kagome – ella no regresará – Salió llorando de la cabaña, no quería recordarlo, pero así era, ella no regresaría y además por el motivo mas doloroso.

Inuyasha, aún donde estaba, abrió la nota u al hacerlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, esa era la despedida...

"mi alma siempre estará contigo"

Inuyasha corrió al bosque, llegando al goshimboku...

por qué??? - golpeo el suelo con furia, ¿porqué lo dejó? – primero me dice que me ama, pero ahora se va, ¿porque?- ( la pregunta que yo me hago es porque aún no lo ha hecho en la serie...nadie aguanta tanto, pero...ahhhh "suspiro"...lo que hace el amor en las series...porque nomás en las series, yo ya no hubiera aguantado, bueno, tal vez por el buenísimo de inuyasha sí)

porque no quiere verte sufrir – escuchó la voz de kikio a su espalda

mas de lo que ya sufro??? – dijo con sarcasmo

si, porque... –

¿porque? Ehhh?, si lo sabes dilo!!!! –

Ella...va a morir –

Que? – dijo extrañado justo antes de entrar en shock

Si, me lo dijo ella, tiene una enfermedad y su corazón no está bien –

Pero...¿de..desde cuando? –

No lo sé, a mi me lo dijo hace 2 meses –

Dos meses...y porque no me lo dijo? –

Porque no te diste cuenta??? – dijo ella, su estado era notoriamente mal, que era lo que lo hacía no ver la realidad...( eso pensaba kikio)

Entonces inuyasha recordó, su cara triste y pálida, sus mareos, ¿como no se dio cuenta?...

ve con ella, te necesita –.

El salió corriendo hacia el pozo, no la dejaría morir de ese modo...

Cuando llegó a la era de kagome pudo ver una extraña máquina salir de la casa, se apresuró a entrar y vio como la familia se disponía a salir...

y kagome??, ¿como está?... –

se puso muy mal, se la llevaron al hospital –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Los doctores no les dieron esperanza, kagome no sobre viviría la noche.

solo puede pasar uno a verla...- fue lo que dijo el doctor

ve tu, ella no querría morir sin verte otra vez –

Inuyasha entró al cuarto donde ella estaba manteniéndose viva solo por las máquinas que se conectaban a su cuerpo...

kagome... dímelo por favor… dime que estarás bien, abre los ojos, dime una vez mas que me amas, dime baka, osawari si quieres, pero dime algo – el hanyou sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, ¿era ese su castigo por no haberle dicho lo que sentía?, ella no merecía eso, había sacrificado tanto lo para ayudarlos, ¿porque tenía que ser ella la que perdiera la vida primero?,¿ porque kami le arrebataba siempre lo que mas quería, primero su madre, después kikio y ahora ella, su kagome…

¿porque me dejas?, ¿que no prometiste estar siempre a mi lado?, además, ¿porque no me lo dijiste?, ¿tan cruel me crees como para dejarte morir? –

No, solo que no quería que por mi culpa ni tu ni nuestros amigos pudieran alcanzar la venganza que tanto han buscado –

Kagome – escuchar la voz de la chica era algo que no esperaba, pero que deseaba mas que nada en el mundo – kagome!!! – no pudo mas que abrazarla, ¿que mas hacer cuando lo que mas amas se nos escapa de las manos, de nuestra vida.

No crees que hubiese sufrido menos si me lo hubieras dicho, habríamos hecho lo posible por ayudarte, te pudiste curar, el doctor me lo ha dicho y lo de tu corazón se pudo haber controlado, ¿crees que a nadie le importas, crees que no sufriremos sin ti? –

No me necesitarán, ya le pedí a kikio que viaje con ustedes para recolectar los fragmentos –

¡¿ y crees que sería igual?!, ¿crees que solo eres un detector?... te amo maldita sea, ¿como quieres que me resigne a perderte?? –

I...inuyasha – ella comenzó a llorar – también te amo, eso nunca va a cambiar, por eso, aunque muera siempre estaré a tu lado, mi alma corazón están siempre contigo porque te pertenecen – ella acarició su mejilla, esa era la despedida, el lo sabía, sentía la muerte asechando su cuerpo.

i...inu...ya...sha – dio su último suspiro, su mano resbaló y se desplomó inerte, la chica había muerto.

Kagome...kagome... KAGOME!!!!!! –

Los doctores lo sacaron del cuarto, intentaron salvarla, pero ya no había regreso, ella ya no podía volver.

Después de que la enterraran junto a su padre..( quien era el para negarle ese derecho)...inuyasha entró por el pozo, no desperdiciaría el esfuerzo que ella hizo, vengaría la desgracia de sus amigos, mataría a naraku y recuperaría la perla, después podría reunirse con ella.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tiempo pasó, muchos murieron, pero al fin naraku murió, su muerte no fue en vano, ni la de kagome tampoco.

Todos, ese tiempo, habían apoyado a inuyasha, el ya no era el mismo, le faltaba una parte de su alma, solo esperaba el día en que podría recuperarla, pero ese día ya se estaba acercando.

Inuyasha se ablandó en ese tiempo, apreciando cada cosa a su alrededor, cada alma, cada vida.

Un día nadie lo vio mas, desapareció dejando solo recuerdos a sus amigos y un regalo a su hermano...

Flash back...

Sesshoumaru caminaba por el bosque, su espada sentía el colmillo de acero cerca... entonces la vio, al lado de aquel pozo extraño en el que el aroma de esa humana y su hermano estaba grabado a fuego, pero además, en la espada, un pequeño recado colgaba del mango...

" cuídala baka, te estará mirando... onii-chan"

Sesshoumaru tomó la espada, no sabía porque, pero esta vez no lo rechazó el campo de fuerza, tal vez el espíritu de la espada entendía que esa era la última voluntad de su dueño... TTTT.

Fin del flash back…

Nadie supo que pasó con el, pero cuentan las leyendas que su alma dejó este mundo para reencontrarse con su amor, unos dicen que reencarnaron en pájaros que vuelan libres sobre el viento, otros que por fin descansan en paz, pero sea cual sea la versión lo único real es que al fin son felices... Juntos.

**KONICHIWA**!!!!!... hola lectores de que el fic les gustara, me esmeré en hacerlo...si tienen alguna queja...déjenme un review...los esperaré con gran ansiedad... bueno...me despido de ustedes... TOMMY...nn...

P.D.…. A las personas que me han dejado reviews les agradezco su confianza en mi al esperar buenas historias, soy novata, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo….arigatou…


End file.
